A New Life
by Courtney Rose
Summary: Experience Edward and Bella's wedding. What surprises lie ahead. Does Edward change her? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, unfortunately.**

**Story takes place after the third book.**

Chapter 1

Engaged

Bella POV

I looked into the eyes of the one I love, not entirely sure if I was ready for this. Edward loved me; he had my love in return. Yet was that enough?

My mother had always told me that marriage was a terrible thing. She had married Charlie young, not really knowing what she was getting herself into. It resulted with a baby, a divorce, and a broken heart.

However I don't believe Charlie and Renee felt nearly as connected with each other as I did with the beautiful bronzed hair boy kneeling in front of me.

"Yes," I said, answering his question.

Edward got up and embraced me in a hug. I felt confident but also slightly nauseated with my answer.

"Do you want to try the ring on?" Edward asked me excitedly.

The honest truth would be _no_, but I knew that would only hurt him.

I nodded and it only took him a second to get up, cross the room, and pick up the small velvet jewelry box.

He opened the box and the most beautiful thing I had ever seen (besides Edward) revealed itself. The ring I could tell right away was old fashioned. The ring had a gold band with different colored jewels surrounding the diamond set in the center.

"Edward," I breathed, "it's beautiful."

"Do you really like it? The ring was my mothers." He looked up at me with the most dazzling eyes.

I leaned over and kissed him softly.

I was engaged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Just a heads up, this story takes place during and after the third. But I've changed some things.**

Chapter 2

One Week Away

Bella POV

When the Cullens arrived back at the house, Alice ran to me and practically strangled me.

"Bella your engaged!" she was screaming in my ear. Judging by the others reactions, Alice had already informed them.

I sighed. Of course Alice and the rest of the Cullen family would already know the news. I shuddered when I thought about telling Charlie.

"Congratulations," Carlisle spoke quietly.

"Thanks," Edward responded, a wide smile on his perfect face.

"I can't wait to start planning it!" Alice started ranting about flowers and sitting arrangements. I joined the family in a large groan. The next few weeks were going to be long ones.

The wedding was exactly one week away, on August 14. I had wanted it to be a small wedding and ceremony but Alice had practically invited the whole town. My immediate family, the Cullens, friends from school; this was just about the entire town plus Renee and Phil.

Since the engagement, Alice had fired questions at me about the wedding nonstop. I practically let her make every decision, although I pretended to be interested for Edward's benefit.

After a long day, Edward and I were finally alone in my room. The clock read 11:18 p.m., long after Charlie had headed to bed.

We lay on my bed together. I had my head on his chest and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"And I love you," I responded automatically. I then leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

The kiss started out slow then grew more passionate. Edward finally had to draw back.

"Sorry," I said, frustrated that I could not kiss Edward the way I pleased. That was going to be a lot easier when I was a vampire.

Edward chuckled. He knew I wasn't sorry, just irritated. He pressed his lips to the hollow of my neck gradually moving down to my collarbone.

"One week Edward, then I'll 'officially' be yours." Edward gave me his crooked smile.

"Nervous?" he asked, an amused look crossing his beautiful face.

"No." And that was the truth, I wasn't nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! So don't sue me, please.**

Chapter Three

Good Morning, Sunshine

Bella POV

"Please don't leave! I love you…" the words cut into the silent night.

I didn't understand how Edward could cause me so much pain. Why would he do this to me? He said he loved me. He had left once before, but I had saved him, brought him back home.

Why did he leave? Why couldn't I have gone with him? Why does he hate me? I can't live without him. Doesn't he know that I would rather die than not be with him?

A cold, gentle hand interrupts my thoughts. I open my eyes to see a beautiful angel leaning towards me. He is calling my name. A troubled look crosses the angel's face. "Bella," he calls, "wake up, Bella."

I tried to call to the angel. Telling him I was awake and not to worry. It was unbearable, causing him pain. Yet nothing escaped my lips. I reached up and grabbed the angel's face with my hands. He leans down and presses his lips against mine.

I am able to speak then, "I'm awake now."

A smile spreads on my angel's face. "I can see that; try to get some more sleep my love." He pulls the covers close to me and kisses my forehead. I find it impossible to argue with the beautiful angel.

I close my eyes and sleep overcomes me once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake early the next morning with one thought, "_four days."_ Four days until my wedding. Only four days left as a human. Four days until I can spend eternity with my one true love.

As I pull off my covers I glance up to see Edward in the rocker next to my bed. I get up, shivering as my bare feet leave the comforting warmth of the cozy bed.

Edward gives me a mischievous grin. His arms are held open for me to curl into his lap.

"One moment," I respond not knowing how spiteful my morning breath was, "I need a few minutes to be human."

He only gives me a slight nod and I notice his grin disappearing as I leave the room.

When I returned to the room later, having brushed my teeth and combing through the matted mess that I call hair, I climbed into his lap giving him a warm hug.

Edward leaned down and pressed his cold yet gentle lips against my forehead.

I looked up at his strikingly beautiful face "What am I doing today?"

Edward's smile dissolved "Alice needed to ask you a few more questions regarding the wedding."

I groaned. "Can't we just elope?" I teased, which made Edward laugh.

"It shouldn't take long, we'll get some time alone later today, I promise." I couldn't doubt the look he gave me, so confident. "What will we do when we have the chance to be alone?"

"I could think of a few things," I leaned up and gave him a kiss. I could feel him smiling under my lips. I wanted to stay like that forever but Edward finally pulled away.

"Alright, you need to get dressed. I'll be downstairs getting your breakfast ready."

I nodded, "Wait! What about Charlie?"

"He left earlier this morning, he went fishing." In the summer Charlie always went fishing absurdly early in the morning. I for one thought it to be insane, getting up at the struck of dawn.

"Okay," I got up to go get into the shower. Edward grabbed my waist, pulling me back to him. He gave me another long wonderful kiss. When we pulled apart and I opened my eyes he was already downstairs, starting to make my breakfast.

As I got into the shower I started thinking about the wedding. Charlie was not mad or sad, just shocked when I had told him I was engaged. I imagined him to be angry, even violent. No. Charlie just sat there, until I had the courage to ask him if he was going to be alright with it. After his shock wore off, he was surprisingly supportive.

I stood under the hot refreshing water letting it wake me. After what seemed hours, I got out. I picked out my outfit for the day, deciding to wear jeans and a t-shirt since the day was not a particularly nice one. I combed through my hair, pulling half back into a ponytail.

Descending downstairs an appetizing scent ran through me. Edward had made French toast, along with bacon and eggs.

"Yummy," I sighed. It had been awhile since I had a good hearty breakfast. While living with the Cullens it was easy for them to forget that I had daily needs, such as eating.

Edward laughed while setting a plate filled with food on the kitchen counter. I pulled up a stool and dove right in. The meal was delicious of course. Edward was perfect at everything. He stared at me while I ate, probably thinking that the food looked disgusting.

Edward crinkled his nose confirming my earlier thoughts, "Uhh, that looks revolting."

I giggled while putting a fork full of eggs into my mouth, "I like it. I am going to miss eating real food, afterwards."

Edward smiled although the smile didn't reach his eyes. Talking about me changing to a vampire was always a sensitive subject with him; I never knew how he was going to react.

"We need to leave soon, my love," Edward said as he rose from his chair.

I got up as well placing my empty dish in the sink.

"What questions does Alice have for me?" I wondered aloud.

As I spoke Edward's phone buzzed. He answered before the first ring was over.

The person the other line had a shrill excited tone, _Alice_ I thought.

"Alice relax were on our way," Edward reassured her. He closed his phone although Alice was in midsentence.

"We should be on our way; Alice has a lot for you to do today", he said to me. I whimpered as I climbed into the familiar shiny Volvo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Stephenie Meyer, the fabulous author and sheer genius owns it all!**

Chapter 4

Wedding Dress

Bella POV

As I walked into the absurdly large white house I immediately saw Alice. She had a huge wicked grin on her face.

When Edward and I approached Alice spoke, "Edward, you need to leave. Bella and I need to do a few things for the wedding."

I looked up and saw that Edward was frowning. He looked me in the eyes, then slowly leaned down and kissed my neck. I giggled because his breath tickled me.

He gave me a soft smile then disappeared; I assumed he went to join Emmett and Jasper.

"Alright, now that were _finally_ alone I need to ask you a few questions. The wedding is four days away and I've narrowed down your dress to two. Each is from 1918, and I want you to decide which one fits best," by the end of her speech she was breathless.

I smiled at her excitement. Then something dawned on me, "You bought both dresses?"

She laughed, "Bella, this is going to be the most important day of your life, and your worried about the expenses." She shook her head in remorse, "besides," she added, "we can always take back the dress you decide you don't want to the original store."

"Alright," I agreed, relieved.

She grabbed my wrist, half pulling me up the two flights of stairs. I am surprised my shoulder wasn't pulled out of its socket. We reached Alice's room; the walls were now painted a sky blue and amethyst purple.

I saw two absolutely gorgeous dresses laid out on her 'bed.' "Alice, I breathed, "there both stunning."

"I know!" she nearly shouted, "I had to search practically all the stores in Paris, but I finally found a shop that held vintage wedding dresses."

One dress was white, lace sewn around the sleeves. This dress came down to the ankle. It was lovely.

The other dress, I fell in love with. It was a cream, lace on the sleeves and around the waist. The dress was satin and heavenly smooth. The dress ended around mid thigh, coming down at an angle.

I gently picked up the dress. I could truly picture myself being wed in this gown.

I closed my eyes and brought the material to my face. I inhaled the scent; floral.

"I like this one," I said to Alice, "Can I try it on?"

Alice nodded, "Oh Bella! I just knew you were going to pick that dress. Well I already did know you were, but I still wanted to give you the chance to choose. Hold on though, I need to get your corset."

"Uhm…my what?" I asked confused, but she was already digging through her closet.

She came out holding a strange piece of clothing. "This is a corset," she explained shaking it, "it helps flaunt and accentuate your figure."

"Okay?" I had never heard of one.

I took off my jeans and t-shirt, Alice helping me into the corset. I had to suck in my stomach and I believe a few ribs were broken, but eventually I was in the corset.

Next, I tried on the dress. To my surprise, it fit exceptionally well. I was almost positive that Alice would have to take the dress to a sew place. _What is that place called?_ I thought, _a tailor's? _

I heard a sharp intake of breath that interrupted my thoughts and turned to see Alice holding a hand to her mouth, a pleased expression on her face.

"Bella," she whispered, "look at yourself."

I turned to the mirror, which was the wall of her walk-in closet. What I saw instantly surprised me. The corset really did help me look thinner and curvier. And was that, no… yes, cleavage.

The dress did look positively striking on me. I turned to Alice, silently thanking her. She looked up at me and I saw in her eyes a variety of emotions. I held open my arms and we embraced in a hug.

Alice stayed in my arms for a minute or two. When we pulled apart, my eyes were glistening. _Was I actually crying?_

"Thank you" I told Alice, "for everything."

"Hey" she responded, "that's what sisters are for."

I smiled. She was going to be the sister I never had. Actually, more like the sibling I never had.

"Hey! We haven't even done your make-up or hair. Imagine how pretty you are going to look." As Alice said this, a glazed look came upon her. Her eyes were no longer on me, as if she was gazing far away, at something top far for my human eyes to see.

After a second, Alice gasped, "Bella! I just saw you walking down the aisle! You looked so beautiful."

"Really?" I asked. Alice nodded. "Is that all we need to do today Alice? I really want to spend the day with Edward." I gave her my most pleading voice.

"You say that everyday," Alice complained. "I have just one more thing. I was wondering what make-up you wanted to wear. I was also going to ask what accessories you were going to wear, but now that I now which dress you picked, I can pick them out, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, just nothing to bold. And for make-up I want colors that will make me look natural. I like browns and maroons, nothing to much."

"Well I figured that much," she giggled, "thanks Bella! You're going to look gorgeous."

I waited, not sure if that was all she wanted of me. "You can go now," she informed me without looking away from the dress I chose.

I descended down the gigantic staircase. When I reached the bottom, Edward was there, waiting for me.

He took me in his arms, breathing in the scent of my hair.

Edward took my hand after a few long seconds and started to lead me to his car.

"Edward!" someone yelled, I turned to see Alice on the front steps to their monstrous home, "don't you dare look into my thoughts and see Bella's wedding dress!" she yelled.

Edward laughed, "I would never."

Edward opened the door for me and I slowly got in. I saw him go around the car at an inhuman speed.

After he got into the vehicle he turned to me and asked, "Where to now my love?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added me to their story alerts. I would like it if more people would start to review and tell me what they think of the story, as well as what I need to work on. **

Last Chapter: Edward opened the door for me and I slowly got in. I saw him go around the car at an inhuman speed.

After he got into the vehicle he turned to me and asked, "Where to now my love?"

Chapter 5

The Meadow

Bella POV

I looked into Edward's eyes which were a light topaz today. I wondered where he wanted to go.

"Wherever you'd like," I responded, truly not caring where we went, as long as he was there with me.

He looked down at his watch, "It's about noon. Are you hungry?"

I shook my head, "You cooked a hearty breakfast this morning remember?"

Edward smiled, "Alright, I know where I want to go."

He started the engine and the next moment we lashing out of his driveway. A few minutes later he pulls over next to the side of the road, the forest solid all around us.

Edward opened his car door, got out and the next second was picking me up out of my seat. He held me against his chest as he ran through the forest. It dawned on me, of course! We were headed to our meadow.

When we reached to clearing he set me down on the ground. As we walked he caught my hand and intertwined it in his, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing my hand.

We lay down on the soft damp grass. I could hear the soft splashes of a stream in the distance. The flowers were all in full bloom, giving the meadow a vivid appearance. If I could imagine what I heaven might look like, this would be it. Of course Edward would be there, lying beside me, for eternity.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward brought me back to reality.

"I was thinking about what my heaven might look like?" I admitted, "And how I couldn't think of anything more perfect than this."

His soft smile knocked me breathless. Even after all this time knowing and loving him, he still had this sort of effect on me. I was positive he would produce this effect on me for infinity.

I leaned my head on his chest. We laid there for countless minutes. Edward was constantly running his hands through my hair. Every now and then he would bend down and kiss my lips or my forehead.

We didn't talk a great deal; for the most part we were just enjoying the moment. I wished I could have stayed there forever. Getting lost in his eyes and feeling comforted by the thought of him being there with me for the rest of time.

When the sun was setting, Edward said it was time to head home. After being carried to the car I got into the passenger side. We drove home, my hand still in his.

Edward drove me home. I got out, said goodbye, and went into the house. He would come back later tonight after Charlie had went to bed; a daily ritual. I found it was hard to sleep unless Edward was in the room with me. Soon I wouldn't have to waist my nights sleeping.

As I came into the house, I heard the TV on.

"Hey dad," I yelled over the television set, "Are you hungry?"

"Bells that you?" he called back.

"Yeah. You hungry?"

"No I already fixed myself something. Thanks though." I felt bad, I usually got home in time to make Charlie and myself dinner.

I stepped into the living room where Charlie was watching a basketball game. He was in his love chair, a Dr. Pepper in hand.

"I'm sorry dad," I apologized, "I lost track of time."

"That's alright Bells, your getting married. I think it time your curfew was extended anyway."

I laughed. "Alright, well I'm going to head up and take a shower, then go to bed."

Charlie glanced at the clock which read 9:13 p.m. "Okay, night Bells."

"Night dad," I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, which was an extremely dangerous thing for me to do.

I went into my room; Edward wasn't there yet, so I decided to take a shower.

After I got out, I wrapped myself in towel. Going down the hall to my room; I opened the door to find Edward lying on my bed.

He gave me his crooked smile an amused look on his face, "Cute dress. Did Alice get that in Paris her last trip?"

"Hahaha…you're hilarious," I grabbed my undergarments, pjs and a t-shirt, and went back into the bathroom to change.

I came back into my room after brushing my teeth.

"You pull that look off very well," Edward snickered.

I ignored him and got under my covers next to him. He put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. He inhaled the scent of my shampoo, strawberries.

"Did Charlie go to bed?" I asked quietly.

Edward nodded.

After a few moments of silence Edward asked me a question that took me by surprise. "Bella, are you the least bit excited for the wedding? Or are you just doing it because you know it would please me?"

I looked into his dark topaz eyes; it had been awhile since he last hunted.

"That's part of it," I whispered, "I know it would make you happy, that's why I agreed. But I'm actually more excited for it than I thought I would be. The closer it is, the more anxious I get."

He looked slightly disappointed but I knew he appreciated the honesty.

"You see Edward, I was raised thinking marriage was the most horrible thing in the world. I love you, I always will, but that doesn't change how I was brought up."

He shook his headed, seeming to understand. "I nervous too," he admitted.

I chuckled, which lead to a yawn. "You should sleep love," Edward whispered into my ear.

I nodded to say I agreed.

As I was on the edge of unconsciousness, I thought about how much I loved Edward, that there was no other man that could even compare to my beautiful angel, and that marriage might not be as bad as my mother had thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am getting tired of writing this, but I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Six

The Wedding

Bella POV

I woke early the morning of my wedding.

I was getting married at 1:30 in the afternoon. Alice arranged that the wedding was to take place in the Cullen's backyard; afterwards the ceremony in their house.

I spent the night in Edward's room. He promised me the night before that he would already be gone when I woke. Alice said it was traditional for the groom to wait to see the bride until she was walking down the aisle; I hated tradition.

As I climbed out of bed, Alice ran into my room. "Bella! Get up, take a shower, then we'll start to get ready! Hurry!" I groaned, Alice was going to be paranoid today.

I took my own sweet time to wash my hair, as well as shaving my legs; it was a special occasion. I had about four hours. What was the rush?

I climbed out and wrapped myself in a towel. Just then Alice throws the door open.

"What is taking you so long?" she complained.

I sighed, "Alice, we have awhile until the wedding, can't you just relax?"

At that her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open. "Bella…this is the most important day of your life, well, _one_ of the most important. It should be you freaking out."

"Alice, I love Edward with all of my heart. I know we are meant to be together. That's why I'm not freaking." I tried to explain myself.

"Okay, you're right. I still think it's a huge deal. But let's start to get ready."

I shook my head in agreement. "Your right; I don't have to put the dress on right now do I?"

"No. Let's wait until after I do your hair. You can just wear sweats now."

I liked the sound of that. As Alice went to fetch Rosalie I put on my sweats as well as my undergarments and a t-shirt.

When they returned I was lead to Alice's bathroom where all the beauty products were stored. Alice set a chair down for me to sit in while they blew dry my hair.

Rosalie sprayed a substance in my hair, let it sit in it for a few minutes, and then started to comb through. Obviously this was to help my hair become more manageable and fewer tangles.

Then both grabbed a hair dryer and started to brush and dry at the same time. This took a much longer time then I predicted due to my mid-back length auburn hair.

Alice was constantly complaining about not having enough time.

When my hair was finally dry, Rosalie obtained two curling irons. Alice and she were both creating ringlets when Emmett walked into the room.

He began to laugh when he saw the state I was in. "Well Bella, looks like you're having fun."

For lack of words, I stuck my tongue out at him.

Rosalie at that time, turned on him, "Emmett leave. Or I'll have to remember to give you a little make over."

He smirked and gave a little snort making the mistake of believing she was joking. She just continued to glare at him with her hand on her hip until he left. She went right back to work curling when he did.

When my hair was full of curls Alice and Rosalie were arguing about how to style it.

In the end they both agreed to pull half of it back into a twist and have the top have as much volume as possible. The bottom half in long curls that reach partly down my back. I almost suffocated in the hair spray that was they drenched me in.

Alice very delicately applied my make-up. She kept her promise and only used natural colors; brown eyeliner, a gold-brown eye shadow, and a light maroon to flaunt my full lips.

After the two were done with that, Alice brought out the necklace and earrings that she had bough to go along with the dress.

I tried them on and they looked absolutely elegant. As Alice took the dress out of her closet I noticed the accessories went extremely well with the color of the dress. I tried not to think of how long it took her to find them.

Next I struggled to get into my corset. Rosalie and Alice helped me achieve to gain entry into it, which was quite embarrassing.

I was once again surprised of the cleavage that was formed.

I glanced over at the clock that read 12:49 p.m. I was amazed at how fast the time had flown by. I started to feel the nerves, but reminded myself that we still had about an hour to go.

I also noticed that Rosalie and Alice were already in their bridesmaid dresses. Their hair both in a curly up do.

Alice handed me my wedding dress and I slid it on. Once again I felt the smooth satin material against my skin.

I heard a high squeal from Alice and I low intake of breath from Rosalie.

As I turned to look in the large mirror on Alice's closet, my mouthed opened in awe. I was momentarily stunned.

The girl I saw looked rather slender in the magnificent dress. She had curves in all the appropriate places and long flowing hair that reach half way down her back. Half of her hair was pulled back which gave the illusion of thicker curls. The upper half was almost too big, but not quite, it was the perfect size.

Of course the girl was still pale but the dress looked lovely with her skin.

I turned back to the still astounded Alice, "thank you" I whispered, although I was positive she could still hear me. She took a step forward and took me in her granite arms.

Rosalie caught my eye and I thanked her as well. She replied that it was no trouble and that she was looking forward to having me as a sister. She had no idea how much that meant to me.

Alice beckoned me downstairs. I looked over at the clock which read 1:18 p.m. Twelve minutes. Twelve minutes until it was official. I would soon officially be Edward's. He would soon officially be mine.

I found Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Charlie downstairs talking amongst themselves.

The week before Edward had decided to name Carlisle his best man. Carlisle was both shocked and very touched. He gladly accepted.

"Alice, are the entire guest here?" I asked, the nerves finally catching up with me.

"Yes. Everyone's in their seats now." She gave an encouraging smile my way.

Esme came forward and grabbed my hand, "Are you ready dear?"

I nodded, not daring to speak in fear of my voice breaking.

Charlie offered me his arm and I delightedly took it. I glanced over and caught him staring at me. I noticed there were tears in his eyes.

Esme snuck out and took her seat in the audience just before the music came on.

As music came on everyone lined up in the sliding glass window. The first to go down the aisle were Rosalie and Emmett. A few seconds later Alice and Jasper made their way down.

Charlie tightened his grip on my arm and looked over at me, "I just wanted you to know that I love you, and you look so beautiful."

"Thanks dad. I love you too." I know how hard this was for him to do; give me away.

Charlie took a step forward and I followed stepping outside, into the sunlight.

I immediately noticed the amount of people that attended; everyone in the small town that I had met or who Edward had met.

Then I was immobilized by Edward's stare. I only had eyes for him. In a matter of seconds I was standing right by his side in front of Carlisle. Carlisle was not only the best man; he had also agreed to perform the ceremony. He was going to marry us.

After long minutes of staring into Edward's light honey eyes and listening to Carlisle speak, he finally spoke to me, "Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be you're lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold; through richer and poorer, and sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Carlisle spoke with such a loud strong voice for the audience to hear.

I didn't even need to think about it. I had made my decision long ago. "I do," I answered.

I looked down at my left had where my wedding ring was placed on my finger. We had already exchanged rings?

Carlisle spoke once more, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I turned to see Edward already leaning towards me. He grabbed my waist and brought me closer. I leaned up to meet his lips. The kiss was short and sweet, but romantic. We pulled away too quickly for my liking but I didn't want to get to enthusiastic about it in front of everyone.

After we drew apart, Edward took my hand and we took our first steps as husband and wife.

**A/N: More reviews please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just to let everyone know they casted the Cullen family for the movie! My opinion? Edward is uck. I was devastated when they casted Robert Pattison as Edward. Bella is…alright, could be a lot better or a lot worse. Alice is fairly decent. Carlisle, I think, is actually okay, it's what I imagined him to look like. Esme was alright. Emmett looks too intense. Where is the curly hair and dimples? Rosalie? Are you kidding? She is supposed to be drop dead gorgeous and has the perfect body. Jasper…I don't know. He is alright but I think he looks to young. **

**Okay, well back to the story.**

Chapter 7

The Wedding Reception

Bella POV

As we descended down the aisle, people were cheering. I actually caught Renee and Charlie blowing their nose on a handkerchief.

I caught Renee's eye, mouthing the words _I love you._ She smiled and replied _Congratulations_.

I saw my high school friends whispering to each other, some giving me encouraging looks. I returned the joyous gaze, this was probably the last time I would see many of them. This thought depressed me, but I shook it off. I just got married; I should be the happiest woman alive.

Edward led me through the house holding my hand.

I turned to see the rest of the Cullen's following us into their home. The remaining guests were standing and talking amongst one another.

"What now?" I asked Alice who had an anxious look on her face.

"Well the band should be here by now. We have the house ready for everyone to dance or eat appetizers. Carlisle could you go tell the guest they can come inside?" Alice was speaking so quickly I had trouble keeping up.

"Yes." Carlisle went out into the yard. I could hear him getting peoples' attention and beckoning them inside.

I twisted around to find Edward staring at me. I smiled at him; we were bonded by holy matrimony. I giggled at myself.

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips. I could feel him smiling, "I love you," Edward whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I said back to him. Nothing had been truer in my entire life.

People were entering through the doors and I was distracted by the groups coming to congratulate Edward and me.

A few moments later the band arrived. Everyone started dancing and having a great time, including me.

I danced with Edward. He placed my feet on top of his and we began to twirl around.

I also danced with Charlie, he refused to at the beginning but I persuaded him. I'll admit, were both terrible dancers, but I had fun, and I think he did too.

After an hour or two people began to leave and go home. Edward and I were supposed to be going on our honeymoon afterwards.

I gave everyone I knew a hug and told them I loved them. It was especially hard to tell Charlie and Renee goodbye, I cried.

When the last person left and the band was paid, the Cullens began to clean up the atrocious mess. Edward and I offered to help but Alice insisted that it was our wedding day and that we were not to help.

It was Twilight; Edward scooped me up in his arms and ran me to the car. I was still in my wedding dress. I wondered where we were going but then it dawned on me, of course, the meadow; our meadow.

Edward still had to keep his end of the promise…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morning After

Bella POV

I started to feel nervous as we reached the Meadow. Edward was running through the forest with me in his arms. I couldn't breathe; it felt as though my heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings.

Edward glanced down at me, a warm smile playing at his lips. I couldn't return the smile. I felt Edward's pace slow as we reached the edge of the forest.

I took a deep breath as Edward let go of me, dropping me to the ground. I stood there; I knew he couldn't hurt me, that is not what I was afraid of.

I felt self-conscious as Edward reached for my hand walking me further into the meadow. He lay down on the soft grass, I matched his posture.

Edward faced me, nothing but love filling his eyes. A crooked smile took my breath away, making me forget about my nerves for a moment.

"I love you," I breathed as I brought my lips to Edward's. I inhaled his scent. My hands entangled in his hair. I gasped for air.

I turned from him, self confidence altering again.

"Bella, love, what is it?" Edward asked in a worried tone. My face flushed, how could I tell him?

"I'm scared, Edward." I slowly said, waiting for his reaction. I looked into his eyes, at first seeing pained, and then came sincerity.

"Bella, I promise, I will not hurt you. I can't hurt you. I love you to much to do anything to harm you." I trusted him not to injure me; I was scared for another reason.

"No," I explained, "I know you could never hurt me, it's something else…" I trailed off, hoping he would understand.

His look of confusion intensified, "Bella, you can tell me…"

I sighed, "Well I don't think I will be very good," I divulged.

At that, he laughed. I frowned; his response surprised me, "That is what you are worried about? There is no way that is possible," he assured me.

He pressed his body against mine, more urgent. Slowly he kissed me, his lips moving with mine. I let his lips wonder from my lips to my neck, down to my collarbone, back up again.

I gradually took off his jacket, taking off his shirt. I wanted his body against mine. He followed my lead, also bringing my dress up, over my head, careful not to rip it. My undergarments were they only clothes covering my body.

I blushed. He smiled down at me assuring me that he liked what he saw. That made me blush more deeply.

"Bella," Edward whispered down into my ear, "I love you."

We continued to kiss as Edward slipped off his pants…

**(Let your imagination wonder)**

The next morning I awoke in Edward's arms, in his bed.

Edward's family, my family, went hunting to give us privacy. I appreciated this kind gesture.

I turned myself around to find Edward smiling down at me, "Good morning," he said, "actually no, perfect morning."

I leaned closer to him, "I love you," I whispered, remembering last night. A crooked smirk crossed his face; he must be thinking the same as me. "I love waking up in your arms." I sighed, content.

That made him laugh, "Enjoy it now," he teased. "Vampires don't sleep remember?" he explained when seeing my confused look.

The thought made me sad. I loved the feeling of waking up next to him. _I would have to do that every morning until I was changed_, I thought.

Edward kissed my forehead, "I'll be right back…"

**A/N: Where is Edward going? **

**Mawhahahahahahaha, you'll have to wait and see. **

**I want to thank Alyson May who actually ****reviews**** and writes if she likes the chapter or not! Thanks AlyMay! To the rest of you, you make me feel bad…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Surprise

_Last Time: Edward kissed my forehead, "I'll be right back…"_

Bella POV

He rushed out of the room, returning minutes later with a tray of delicious foods. The plate was filled with cereal, toast, fruits, jams, and jellies. Edward handed me the serving plate, a wide smile playing on his face.

I returned his smile, "Yummy! Thank you!"

"It was nothing, love," Edward said to me planting a kiss on each one of my rosy cheeks.

I finished my breakfast in a hurry, emptying my tray.

"Wow," Edward laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I was hungry," I defended myself.

Edward crawled beside me, placing both hands on either side of my face, "I love you," he told me, "for eternity."

This thought immediately comforted me. I still didn't know why this perfect beautiful god-like creature chose to stay with me; yet every time he told me he loved me, it felt almost true.

I leaned in, our lips connecting.

Just then I heard a loud and shrill "Ahem," in the doorway, ruining my definition of a perfect moment.

Without taking his eyes off me, Edward responded, "Hello Alice."

I jumped off the bed suddenly, "Alice!" I cried, stumbling into her arms.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie entered the room in single file. "Hello!" I greeted everyone.

I heard various recognitions from my family.

Alice stood in the room, beaming from one ear to the other.

"What's up Alice?" I asked hesitantly, looking around to face Edward.

"Why is she so happy?" I questioned him. Edward shrugged but I noticed a slight eye contact with Alice and a minor shake of his head.

"I can tell something is going on," I complained to him, "you might as well just tell me or Alice will." Edward turned towards me, looking into my eyes. I didn't break the eye contact; He was keeping something from me, and I wanted to know what.

"Alice has planned a honeymoon," Edward stated emotionlessly.

My throat closed up; I could feel my mouth involuntarily drop open. I was at a loss for words. I continued to stare into Edward's eyes, not wanting to believe him.

A mess of words escaped my mouth. I rephrased myself, "What?!" I shouted at them both.

"Oh Bella, don't be mad, you'll thank me later I promise!" Alice rushed to my side soothingly rubbing my arm.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I complained, frustrated.

"I knew you would have protested. You wouldn't have let me!" I couldn't argue with Alice, she was right after all. "You're just going to love the Caribbean!"

"The Caribbean?! But Alice, Edward can't be in the sun!" What was she thinking?

Alice laughed at the sight of my worried face, "Bella, I had a house built on an inhibited island." As if this was the easiest and most usual thing in the world.

"Alice! I can't let you spend that much!" I cried.

"It's already been done." Alice argued, "Besides, you're both going to have so much fun."

Edward took my hand, "So," he started, "Are you ready for our honeymoon?"

**A/N: Tell me what you think? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep them coming. I love to hear what you all have to say!**

Chapter 10

Alone at Last

Bella POV

Edward and I were onboard a private jet, heading to the Caribbean; all thanks to Alice. Apparently commercial wasn't good enough. 

I was sitting on a comfortable leather coach, in Edward's arms. I sighed heavily, content. Edward kissed the back of my head, "We're almost there, love." 

I glanced out a window; the sun was shining brightly, the sky a heavenly light blue, hardly a cloud in the sky. I leaned forward, seeing only the blissful waves of the beautiful Caribbean.

As mad as I was that Alice had planned a honeymoon behind my back, I couldn't deny the excitement I felt. It had been forever since I was in the sun, soaking up its warmness.

A half-hour later I started to feel the plane descend to Earth. I was shaking with joy, an extensive smile on my face. Edward noticed and gave a slight chuckle.

I held on tight to Edward as we landed, I had always hated take-offs and the wildly bumpy landings. My nails dug into his shirt, as I noticed annoyingly that he was laughing at me. 

Next, we were exiting the plane. I went to go get my luggage but Edward grabbed my hand, "Bella, love, others are taking our luggage and bringing them to the car."

"Oh," I said but I didn't understand why we couldn't just take them ourselves, but I let that slide. I was curious what car Edward had rented for our little trip.

Employees led Edward and me to the car garage. I stood there as a gray car was pulling up; it looked sort of old. 

Edward sighed beside me, I looked over to see him idealizing the vehicle, "A 1967 Shelby Mustang Eleanor Gt500," he whispered. I rolled my eyes. What was so great about this car?

I soon found out. As we were reaching our destination, Edward was driving as fast as ever, I believe I saw the speedometer reach 155 at one point. He ignored my protests however, to slow down. Alice was right, I noticed, absolutely no one was on this island, besides the crew from the private airport. But Edward told me they were not permitted to leave the landing field.

In no time, we were racing down the driveway. When the car pulled in front of the house, I blinked, unsure if what I saw was real. 

Palm trees on all sides, a variety of flowers covering the landscape, the sound of the waves in the background. But what amazed me the most was the house. It was white, blue shutters, red door; so ordinary, but beautiful. Clear, white sand enveloping the land all around us, "Edward," I spoke, "it's beautiful. I can't believe Alice designed this."

"Oh, she's had plenty of practice," was all he said.

I glanced around and looked into his eyes. He smiled crookedly, and then swooping me up in his arms, taking me by surprise. 

We were kissing as we entered the house, my hands entangled in his bronze hair. I could feel Edward's hands at the bottom of my shirt, and in one fluid motion, taking it off. 

Without me realizing, we had reached the bedroom. As Edward laid me down on the king sized bed, moving his lips down to my throat, I was immediately struck by the color of the walls. Green. Dazzling green. I don't know how, but I was able to comprehend that this was the color of Edward's eyes, before he was changed of course; I loved it. 

"Edward," I said, "this place is amazing." 

"Uh-huh," was all I got in response. His lips were pressed against my stomach, making me shiver. His hands were at my waist, playing the shorts I had on. I knew what he wanted. I took his face in both my hands, bringing his lips back up to mine. I then took the bottom of his shirt bringing it up over his head. I was surprised at myself, after understanding that this is what I wanted too. 

I thought after that one time in the meadow, that would be it, at least until after I was changed. I guess not. 

**A/N: JUSTA REMINDER TO: REVIEW!**


End file.
